Green and Lavender
by Black Dragon Valkyrie
Summary: Same mother, different father... he, more powerful than the world's greatest wizards, being manipulated by the one most trusted; she, able to stop any immortal on full rampage, being hunted by those bent on destroying her to take her powers. She protected her little brother when no one else was able to. After being separated for ten years, she has to find a way to do so again.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is another story being written by ToTheJourney2014 and myself.

Neither of us own Harry Potter or Dark-hunters. They belong to their respectful owners. We only own characters we create, such as Emily Snape, and the plot line (most of it anyway).

* * *

><p>Lily Potter née Evans peeked into the nursery to check on her children. Her green eyes sparkled happily as she spotted the two of them on the youngest one's bed, happily babbling to each other.<p>

Harry was fascinated by what his older sister, Emily, was saying. His bright green eyes were focused on her matching black hair and the pale skin that framed her unusual colored eyes.

Emily Potter, three years old to Harry's one, had bright eyes the color of lavender. She smiled as she spoke to her younger brother, nothing she was saying making sense to anyone but the two of them.

James smiled as he came up behind Lily and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "They're incredible," he whispered in her ear. "And they have an even more incredible mother."

Lily smiled at her husband and shared a kiss before turning her attention back to the children. "I know," she said, agreeing with him about the children. "They are going to do great things one day." She smiled even more as Emily made a dramatic gesture with her little hands that had Harry's big bright eyes wide with amazement.

James nodded his agreement. "They are going to be so powerful," he mused.

Lily smiled and closed the nursery door again before turning to go downstairs to fix them both a nice cup of tea.

James got out a tin of cookies as he sat down at their table.

Lily set a kettle to boil before sitting down with her husband.

James opened the tin, holding a cookie out for Lily to take a bite from. His eyes danced with happiness.

Lily smiled as she leaned forward and took a bite from the cookie. Just as the kettle began to whistle, while Lily was standing to get it, there was a loud banging on the front door.

James pulled his wand out and moved toward the living room. He wasn't too worried yet, because no one except their Secret Keeper knew where they were, but it never hurt to be extra cautious. "Get upstairs with the kids!" he whispered fiercely.

Lily kissed him softly before she ran up the stair and back into the nursery. She slammed the door and locked it behind her.

James took a deep breath and turned toward the door just as it burst open.

The door was blasted apart by a blast of green light. A dark figure in long, billowing, black robes floated into the living room and faced James.

James felt his eyes widen as he recognized the figure. He gripped his wand tighter as he faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, also known as Lord Voldemort. He was determined to protect his family.

Lily froze as she heard the noises coming from downstairs. She moved closer to the children, trusting her husband to be able to protect them, but her confidence turned to fear as she heard the words of the Killing Curse. She heard James's scream of pain followed by a soft thud. She quickly turned toward her children, who were staring at her with curious eyes. Her eyes focused on her daughter's lavender eyes, remembering where she had seen eyes just like them before. She swallowed hard and sent up a silent prayer that her children would live, taking off a necklace that was around her neck. It was a simple silver chain that had a crystal hanging from it that was a deep violet color. The inside of the crystal swirled with hidden power. She placed it around Emily's neck before kissing both of her children on the forehead. The crystal would protect Emily, and Lily had no doubt in her mind that Emily would protect her baby brother, Harry. She took a few steps away from the bed and turned to face the door as she pulled out her own wand, prepared to protect her children or die trying.

Voldemort glided soundlessly up the stairs and into the nursery, his black eyes bright as he neared his goal. He could almost taste the victory he had been waiting so long for.

Lily's grip tightened on her wand as she listened to the footsteps coming closer to the nursery.

The door opened before Voldemort reached it. He looked at the woman as he stepped inside, seeing how she stood before him and the boy. "Move out of the way, silly woman," he spoke, chiding her. "There has been enough pure blood spilled this night. Do not be a fool and make me spill more."

Lily ground her teeth together and raised her wand. "Never," she said with a snarl. Her famous redheaded temper came to life inside of her as she straightened her spine defiantly. "You won't hurt my children!"

Voldemort actually sighed as he raised his own wand toward her. "Such a waste," he murmured before he spoke the words of the Killing Curse, a bright flash of green surging toward Lily.

Lily screamed as the curse hit her in the chest, causing immense pain, before she fell to the ground. Her once lively green eyes stared up at the ceiling, dull and lifeless.

The children stared at their mother in horror, Emily hugging her little brother to her side as he began to cry for their mother.

Voldemort continued to hold his wand up as he turned his attention back toward the children on the bed. His entire being focused on the little boy he had come to kill, speaking the Killing Curse once more.

Green light flashed from the tip of Voldemort's wand, and Emily squeezed her little brother closer to her. The crystal sensed the immediate danger and threw up a protective barrier around the children. Most of the spell was rebounded, except for a tiny bit that nicked Emily on her right shoulder and Harry on his forehead. Matching cuts, in the shape of lightning bolts, appeared on both of them.

Voldemort gasped in shock as he flew back off his feet, a sense of disembodiment coming over him. He could still see his body, but he seemed to be floating away from it, unable yet to control what was happening to him. He screamed in pain, but it did not good.

Most of the second floor of the house was blasted apart by the broken spell. Harry looked up at his big sister in confusion, unsure about what had just happened. He cooed at her, making the same noises they always made when they spoke to each other.

Emily wasn't sure what had happened either, but she knew it was bad. Even though she was only three, she started fussing over the cut that was on Harry's forehead. There was a small amount of blood coming from it, and she did her best to try to get it to stop.

Harry winced as Emily started fussing with the cut on his forehead and began to cry. He wanted their mom.

Emily immediately stopped fussing with the cut and hugged her brother close to her. She wanted their mother, too. She cooed at him, doing her best to reassure him even though she had no idea what was going to happen to them now.

Outside, a flying motorcycle landed on the road in front of the house. A big giant of a man cut the engine and looked up at the house. His eyes widened in shock at the destruction, and he let out a loud wail that carried for miles as he realized his friends had been murdered. He growled as he got off the motorcycle and began to pick his way through the rubble, knowing he had a job to do.

The two children had cringed at the sudden noise of the wail, more frightened now than ever.

Hagrid made his cautiously up the stairs and into the nursery, his eyes widening slightly when he saw the children. This was not what he had been expecting.

Harry quieted down and both children looked up at the half-giant curiously, watching him to see what he would do.

Hagrid only hesitated for a few moments, getting over his shock quickly. He scooped both children into his arms and carried them outside, climbing on the back of the large flying motorcycle and taking them to Dumbledore.

~C~

Before Hagrid arrived, Dumbledore paced his office, going over his plans to turn the Potter brat into the perfect weapon. He knew that Voldemort's attack on the child and his parents had set everything in motion for him. Now, he just had to act while there was still time.

Hagrid knocked on the door of Dumbledore's office before letting himself inside, both children nestled onto one of his large arms. He stood just inside the door, waiting to see what Dumbledore would tell him to do.

Dumbledore stared at the two children. The first one he saw was Harry; he had been expecting the Potter's son. The other, however, was approximately three years of age, and she was a complete mystery to him. He studied her dark hair and pale skin that was almost identical to Harry's, except for her hair being a little longer and more wavy. It was her eyes that intrigued him the most; they were highly unusual and seemed to be much too old for a child of her age, holding a look of wisdom that spoke of someone possibly much older than himself.

"Yer didn't mention there'd be two o' them, Dumbledore," Hagrid commented as he stepped further inside and put both of the kids down on top of the desk.

Dumbledore continued to look at the children, quite confused himself. "I wasn't even aware there were two," he admitted quietly.

Emily regarded Dumbledore with a calculating look, her lavender eyes narrowing at him as she held her baby brother close to her side.

"Take the boy to his aunt and uncle as we discussed," Dumbledore stated as he continued to study the girl.

Hagrid nodded, pulling Harry easily from the girl's arms and leaving the office. He shut the door behind him with a firm snap.

Emily gasped, staring at the closed door in shock. She could hear her brother's cries growing fainter as he was carried away. "'arry! 'arry!" she called, gripping the edge of the deck to keep herself from falling off as she stretched as far as she could toward the door.

Dumbledore studied the little girl with interest. "What am I to do with you?" he questioned softly, almost to himself.

Emily spun around and glared daggers at the old man. "Gimme back 'arry!" she shouted, the crystal dancing on her chest as she moved.

Dumbledore's voice remained calm and even. "Harry is going where he will be protected."

Emily's eyes narrowed further, something sparking in her eyes like electricity. "Me potecteded 'arry!" she exclaimed. The crystal around her neck sparkled with the same electricity as her eyes.

"He's going to his aunt's and uncle's," Dumbledore insisted as he moved back around the desk to sit in his chair, still debating what to do with the girl.

Emily's mind seemed to finally register that the stubborn old man was saying 'his' instead of 'your', her brain not quite fast enough to pick up what that might mean. She crossed her arms over her little chest. "'arry my brodder!" she shouted.

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly as he studied the girl more carefully. "Brother and sister?" he mused quietly to himself. "This might be useful." He leaned over and quickly scribbled a note onto a sheet of parchment, rolling it quickly and motioning for his phoenix to come over. Once secured to the phoenix's leg, he watched as his favorite bird flew out of his window to deliver his message.

Emily now wore a look of confusion. 'Useful? What the heck was the old man talking about?' she thought to herself as she watched the pretty bird fly away.

Dumbledore waited patiently, smiling when the bird returned just a few minutes later. "Thank you, Fawkes," he said quietly as he stroked the feathers of the phoenix. He took the parchment from the bird and nodded once as he read it. "So be it," he murmured and relaxed back in his chair to wait for the coming guest.

Emily was now completely ignoring the old man, reaching out to touch the phoenix. She was surprised when the bird moved closer and lowered its head so she could pet its feathers. She smiled and giggled as some of Fawkes's feathers tickled her skin. One of the scarlet feathers came loose in her hand, and she kept a firm hold on it when Fawkes didn't try to take it back from her.

Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stepped into the office and regarded the girl with a stern expression. After several moments, he finally found his voice. "Are you sure she belongs to Lily?" he asked.

Dumbledore nodded toward the potions master. "There can be no mistake. She certainly has Lily's fire and temper, though I cannot see anything of James Potter in the girl..." He trailed off. "A blood test could be done to be sure, but I am highly positive she is Lily's daughter."

Professor Snape still looked unsure and more than a little wary. "And you ask me to keep her as if she was /**_mine_**/."

Dumbledore nodded. "She needs to be protected, and it wouldn't be safe to keep her and Harry together."

At the sound of her baby brother's name, little Emily started glaring at the old man again. She didn't notice the amused look that was hiding in Professor Snape's eyes as he noticed.

"Very well." With a sigh, Professor Snape picked the toddler up and left the office. He took her to his home in Spinner's End and used his magic to create a bedroom for her out of the images he plucked from her head about her desires.

The room mostly consisted of blacks and purples. The walls were a deep violet, and the furniture was a dark, almost black, wood. Emily seemed to be an easy child to please, because she didn't think to ask for much. She only wanted a room big enough for her to grow bigger in, a simple bed with black sheets and a lavender comforter for when she was big enough to sleep in one, a dresser for clothes, and a couple of art books for her to be able to draw in.

Professor Snape fell into an easy routine with Emily, taking a couple of years off from Hogwarts until she was old enough to care for herself while he was away. At this time, Emily found part-time work at a local bookstore to give herself something to do. Professor Snape had quickly come to seem like a father to her, and she missed him while he was gone. He kept in constant contact with Emily via owl, always ready to come home at a moment's notice if she needed him.

Then came the time he had been dreading. It was summer, the summer before she would be old enough to begin school herself.

Emily herself was a smart girl. She had already shown a talent for Potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Charms. Her memory was impressive. She remembered everything she read and would easily pick up hints that Professor Snape used whenever he was brewing potions at home. A couple of times, she even spotted mistakes and pointed them out to him. Her appearance had changed a little as she had grown. She was already showing signs of future growth spurts and had a preference for dressing all in black, like Professor Snape himself. The only difference was that hers tended to look a little more like a goth teen from the United States, but it was very low key and modest. Her hair just touched her shoulders and still held the slight wave from her toddler years. Her eyes were still the brilliant lavender that seemed too old for her body. She was a kind soul but not very social usually unless she took a particular interest in something and someone happened to agree with her on the subject. Her drawings were also a talent all on their own. She drew things from scenes of ancient battles to futuristic Muggle technology, from great dragons to a patch of flowers she happened to see outside of her window one day.

But, still, Professor Snape felt uneasy. He watched every morning for the arrival of the fateful owl, not really wanting his daughter to get her acceptance letter to his school. He loved her and didn't want to have to share her with anyone.

Then one morning, as the two of them were cleaning up after breakfast, there was a tapping on one of the kitchen windows. Eleven-year-old Emily opened the window since she stood closer, and a barn owl flew inside with a letter in its talons.

Professor Snape recognized the long script of Professor Dumbledore, written in a brilliant green ink, and sighed. He tried not to look at the envelope as he dried his hands on a dishtowel. "It's for you," he stated in an almost dead-sounding voice.

Emily stared up at him, confused, before gingerly taking the letter from the owl. As the bird flew back out the window, she turned the letter over and broke the seal. Pulling out the letter and unfolding it, she read it silently to herself before she felt her eyes widen in surprise. Granted, she still remembered her grudge against the Headmaster, but she figured she could just ignore the old wizard while she was at the school... if she decided to go. Feeling the decision form in her mind, she sighed and put the letter down before giving Professor Snape a small smile. "Looks like I get to see you teach after all." She knew how protective her father was of her, but she knew deep down inside that he would support her all the way in whatever decision she made.

Professor Snape studied Emily for several moments before nodding. "Very well," he stated with a sigh. "I shall see that all of the arrangements are made. We can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up your supplies if you wish."

Emily nodded her agreement before hugging Professor Snape with a large grin on her face. "Thank you, Father!"

Professor Snape hugged her back as tightly as possible before pulling her back to their table to sit down. It had always amazed and delighted him at how easily she called him 'Father' when they both knew he wasn't. "Sit down with me for a while, Emily, before you go start packing. There are a few things we need to discuss."

Emily sat in her chair obediently and watched him with the same calculating, yet curious, expression she had worn on her face the day they had met. 'What kind of things could he wish to discuss?' she wondered to herself as she fingered the purple crystal that still hung around her neck. She had never taken the necklace off.

Professor Snape reached across the table and squeezed Emily's hand. "You know I am not your father, no matter how much I wish I was," he began. "However, to ensure your safety, you must go by the name Emily Snape while you are at school. You cannot tell /**_anyone_**/ of your real identity. And, even though you possess a lot of gifts that most of us do not, you cannot show them at school. You must only use them when you are here at home. There are too many who would covet them and try to take them from you." He sighed and squeezed her hand again. "Do you understand, Emily?"

Emily nodded her head in understanding. She knew she was different from regular witches and wizards, with some interesting powers to match. She was a little worried about who might come after her for her powers. "Is there a way to keep my powers in check so I do not use them on accident?" she asked, squeezing his hand back nervously.

Professor Snape gave her an encouraging smile. "I can brew a potion that will inhibit them, but you will have to drink it once a month while you are at Hogwarts to ensure that they remain dormant while you are there." He studied her closely. "Are you sure this is something you want to do?"

Emily didn't like the idea of her powers being dormant for fear of being unable to do something when anything might happen, but she also knew that she couldn't risk exposing herself. She bit down on the inside of her lip and nodded her head. "Yes, Father."

Professor Snape nodded. "Very well, Emily. I will get started creating the potion over the next few days. I swear to you that it will be ready for the start of the school year." He tilted his head curiously. "Do you wish to catch the train like all of the other students, or would you prefer to travel with me?"

Emily had to honestly think about her preference for a couple of minutes before she answered, "I would like to try riding with the other students this year. If it doesn't work out, I'll go with you in the future."

Professor Snape sighed and nodded. "I will see you at the Sorting Ceremony," he responded.

Emily grinned and hugged her father once more before leaving the room to start packing for the coming school year.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Snape's hands fidgeted under his black robes as he sat at the teacher's table inside the Great Hall and waited for the First Year students to come in to be Sorted. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Knowing who Emily's real parents were, he was expecting her to be Sorted into Gryffindor despite her having the Snape name. He knew everyone else would be shocked, but he liked to think that he had finally come to terms with it. He barely heard Professors Flitwick and Sprout as they tried to engage him in conversation.

A few moments later, the large doors of the Great Hall were opened. Everyone turned to watch the group of First Years follow Professor McGonagall across the hall to stand in front of the teacher's table.

Professor Snape spotted Emily almost at once. She was walking between two red-haired twins who he easily identified as Weasley children. It seemed to him that the three of them were engrossed in whatever book the twins were holding in front of his daughter.

Emily occasionally nodded her head as her lavender eyes scanned the pages the twins, who had introduced themselves to her on the train as Fred and George Weasley, were showing her of various ideas they had for pranks they wanted to pull while they were at Hogwarts. She opened her mouth to say something, gasping softly as the twins each grabbed one of her arms. She gave them grateful looks for saving her from face-planting into the back of a student who had stopped walking right in front of her, blushing in embarrassment.

Fred and George Weasley had been surprised to find out that their new friend was the daughter of the school's Potions Master, but they quickly decided to use it to their advantage. They asked, in hushed whispers, if she would be willing to help them get some of the potions they would need for the pranks they wanted to do.

Emily gave them a mischievous smile as she replied, "Sure, but you have to help me if I decide to target certain people." She left it at that, not saying anything else as they all waited for their turn to put on the Sorting Hat. She clapped politely for the twins as they were both Sorted into Gryffindor House, not surprised by it at all. Her new friends had both been confident on which House they would be Sorted into.

Professor Snape couldn't help it. As Emily took her place on the stool to put on the Sorting Hat, he leaned forward over his plate and held his breath. He caught Professor Dumbledore watching him out of the corner of his eyes, but he chose to ignore the older wizard. He was too anxious to find out whether his daughter would be Sorted into his House or not. As Head of Slytherin House, he took great pride in the House that his family had been a part of for generations.

_'Hm... Now isn't this interesting.'_ The hat whispered into Emily's mind. _'I've never had the pleasure of sorting someone like you.'_

_'Could you please not reveal who or what I am?'_ Emily asked in her mind as her lavender eyes gazed around at the four long tables before her.

_'Do not worry, my dear.' _The hat replied._ 'Salazar Slytherin placed a secrecy charm on me, so I am unable to give away anything even if I wished to.'_

Emily sighed in relief and relaxed a little, letting the Sorting Hat graze over her mind. She tensed up slightly as she felt a pair of eyes staring at her back. She had a feeling she knew who it was, and she planned to give the headmaster her most icy glare when she finally stood up. She listened to the Sorting Hat as it muttered about her being not only powerful, but talented, too, and debated to itself about which House to place her in.

The Sorting Hat finally spoke out loud. "Emily Snape, your House is..." It took a deep breath and bellowed at the top of its voice, "SLYTHERIN!"

Professor Snape was the first one to his feet, a proud smile actually stretched across his face that usually revealed nothing at all. He clapped his hands together, giving her their special signal when she turned around to look at him. He didn't sit down until she was sitting amongst the other students at the Slytherin table.

Professor Albus Dumbledore was very confused. He had been planning for Emily Snape to be placed in Gryffindor House so that she would be in place to guide young Harry Potter when he finally arrived at Hogwarts. Instead, she had been Sorted into Slytherin. He shivered slightly when he thought about the glare she had given him, a little surprised that she hadn't managed to actually freeze him with it. There was something very unusual about the girl, but he had yet to figure out what that was.

Professor Snape sat back down to enjoy his dinner, a smug smile on his face. He still wasn't able to concentrate on the conversation Professors Flitwick and Sprout were trying to engage him in, but he wasn't worried about it since he rarely paid attention to them anyway. Once he was finished eating, he moved down to the Slytherin table to give the Prefects the newest password for entrance into the common room so they would be able to pass it along to the First Years. He nodded once to Emily, not wanting to embarrass her with a public display, before leaving the Great Hall and going directly to his office.

Emily grinned at Professor Snape's nod, feeling fairly proud of herself. She watched him walk away before noticing that a prefect had come over to stand beside her. She listened to the new password, filing it away in her memory for future reference, before she snuck over to see Fred and George. She hugged both of them, asking if they would be okay remaining friends despite the fact they had been Sorted into rival Houses.

The twins grinned, agreeing with her and letting her know that they thought the school rivalries were annoying. They both hugged her back and then turned away to follow their House prefects to their common rooms.

Emily smiled to herself before running back over to an older Slytherin student who had been nice enough to wait for her. She gave him a smile and followed him down into the lower levels of the castle to the Slytherin 'dungeon'. She couldn't help but giggle as she thought about the word she had heard used to describe the Slytherin common room at home. She found her way to her dormitory and was relieved to find her trunk waiting for her.

Professor Snape kept himself busy by going through his lesson plans and double checking to make sure the potion was ready for Emily to start taking. He had it waiting for her, expecting her to come see him soon.

~C~

Emily waited a while before she snuck out, knowing she couldn't get caught out of the House after hours. She cast an invisibility spell that she had learned from one of Professor Snape's old spell books to keep herself hidden, eventually making it to her father's office. She opened the door and slipped inside before she dropped the spell. "Hello, Father." She smiled up at Professor Snape as she leaned back against the door.

Professor Snape smiled at his daughter and motioned for her to sit down on the chair across the desk from him. "I didn't think you would have any trouble finding your way here." He smirked as he slid a goblet across the top of the desk to her. "This is the potion we discussed. If you still wish to bind those extra powers of yours, you will need to drink it all before you leave here and come back this time every month as long as you wish to keep them bound." He put his elbows on the desk and laced his fingertips together as he waited to see what she would do. "I see you've already began to make new friends." He arched one eyebrow. "Weasley children, if I'm not mistaken."

Emily nodded with a grin on her face. "Fred and George Weasley. They let me sit with them on the train. They're actually quite amusing and even thinking of opening a joke shop after they graduate." She eyed the goblet warily and took a breath and exhaling before reaching for the glass.

Professor Snape nodded, paying more attention to her actions than her words. "You don't have to drink that if you don't want to, Emily. The decision is completely up to you."

Emily hesitated with the goblet in her hands. She was almost tempted to put it down, but the memory of Professor Snape telling her of people possibly coming after her powers popped into her mind. She bit her lip before bringing the goblet up to her lips, squeezing her eyes shut at the bitter taste of the potion as she quickly swallowed the entire contents of the goblet. When she was finished, she had a look of revulsion on her face as she put the goblet back on top of the desk.

Professor Snape sighed. "I never promised it would taste good." He looked thoughtful for a few moments, hating to ever do anything to make his daughter uncomfortable. "I'll see if I can improve it before next month."

Emily shook her head. "You're probably going to be busy dealing with students. As long as the potion works, it will be fine." She stood and walked around the desk to hug Professor Snape. "Good night, Father."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, pulling her onto his lap to kiss her forehead. "Good night, Emily. I love you."

A bright smile spread across her lips. "I love you too." After they let each other go, Emily recast the invisibility spell and started for her dorm.

**-( two years later )-**

Harry Potter shifted his feet, nervous as he waited with the rest of the First Year students to be Sorted into his House.

Professor Snape appraised young Harry Potter with a cold calculation. To his dismay, the boy looked nothing like his mother except for having eyes that were identical to hers. In every other aspect, the eleven year old appeared to be exactly like his father. He was not looking forward to watching over the boy, no matter what he had promised Professor Dumbledore.

Emily Snape's lavender eyes looked over curiously at the young boy. Her brother had grown so much and looked just like James, but she could also see that he was almost drowning in his robes. He seemed too skinny for his age and it made her suspicious.

She looked over to the Gryffindor table and waved over to her best friends, the Weasley twins. The other Slytherins hadn't been too happy about their friendship at first, but Emily refused to break her friendship with the twins no matter what or who threatened her, course they all had to be careful at the time to not get caught by her father. Not that she'd report them anyway, not wanting to overload her father with more trouble. But after a while they all gave up and accepted it, even drilled it into first years to leave her and her friends alone.

The relief was clearly evident on Harry's face as he pulled off the Sorting Hat and ran for the Gryffindor table as fast as he could go.

Emily had to suppress a laugh at his excitediness. He almost ran off with the hat like the Longbottom boy. Then she heard a boy with white blonde hair by the name of Malfoy get sorted into Slytherin before the hat even touched his head.

Draco sauntered over to the table, winking at the other girl as he sat down a few seats down and across the table from her.

Emily rolled her eyes, not impressed the slightest bit before jumping up for two seconds to wave both arms over her head to the twins again, who laughed and waved back, before she sat down and giggled herself.

Harry saw the action and turned to the twins, who Ron introduce as his older brothers. "Who was that?" He asked pointing towards the Slytherin table.

"Emily Snape." Fred answered, then George continued. "Our best friend and prank partner. Is actually one of the few Slytherin people who doesn't care for house rivalries and will make friends with everyone."

Ronald turned a horrified look to the twins, just now hearing this for the first time. "Are you two bloody **_mad_**?! She's a Slytherin!"

"Snape," Harry said quietly. "Isn't that the name of the professor who keeps giving me strange looks? Are they related?"

Both twins nodded. "Emily is the Professor's daughter." They anwsered at the same time.

Harry shivered slightly.

"You two would probably get along though." George added.

"And she can help you with Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and a few other classes if you need help." Fred spoke up as well, ignoring their little brother's outburst.

Harry frowned a little, turning his attention away from Professor Snape and studying the girl instead. "She's nice, huh?" he questioned, doubt in his voice.

Draco cast a strange look over to Emily, who again ignored him and started chatting to some of the other Slytherins.

"It's rude to ignore people," Draco commented.

Emily gave the first year a cool, calculating look over her shoulder. "And it's more rude to butt in to others' conversations."

Professor Snape stiffened up when he saw Draco Malfoy talking to Emily. He knew he was good friends with the boy's father, but that didn't mean he had to like the idea of the boy talking to his daughter.

Draco smirked. "It's all a matter of knowing who's more important," he commented.

Emily's lavender eyes rolled heavenwards as she turned all the way around to give the boy an icy look. "You are already treading on thin ground by annoying me." She spoke calmly.

Fred and George recognized the look. "How long you think he'll last?" "Maybe a minute."

Harry's eyes widened at the twins' comments. "What's she gonna do to him?"

"Probably knock his attitude down a few pegs." George explained. "Some first years for whatever reason think they're all high and mighty like Malfoy over there. She straightens them out." Fred nodded in agreement with his twin.

"You obviously don't know who you're talking to," Draco retorted.

Emily raised a brow at him. "Draconis Malyfolly right?" She said, purposely messing up his surname which caused some of their housemates and some of the Hufflepuffs that heard her at the table behind her to snicker.

Draco sneered at her. "My name is Draco Malfoy."

Professor Snape watched his daughter carefully. Knowing she possessed the gift of telepathy, he sent his thoughts to her. _'Please do not antagonize the Malfoy boy too much. We do not want his idiot father up here and causing us difficulties. As it is, I'm going to have to pretend he's my favorite student.'_

Emily mentally made a face. _'This brat? Yikes... He's only going to get himself killed with this attitude.'_ But aloud she spoke. "Do not cock that attitude with me, boy. I am perfectly capable of retaliating." Her tone was solid and strong with the underlying threat of potential danger, one that she reserved for people who started to make her angry.

_'Yes that brat. Be nice. For me.'_ Professor Snape sighed as he picked up his goblet and took a drink, watching as Professor Dumbledore stood up to give his announcements.

"We'll be friends," Draco spoke with confidence. "My Father does a lot for this school. You're not stupid enough to reject me. Unlike some people." His eyes glittered maliciously as he glanced over at Harry.

Emily grit her teeth as her eyes sparked, something deep within her growled, the sound a mix between a roar of a white tiger and a dragon, but not loud enough to be audible to everyone around her. She poked a Slytherin a couple seats down and managed to trade seats with them so she sat right in front of Draco. She made a silent gesture for him to lean forward. She had a little surprise for this particular first year, an idea to help set his attitude straight before it could fully set in and cause a lot of damage.

Draco grinned as he leaned across the table, anticipation making his gray eyes bright.

In one fast, smooth movement, her right hand reached out and smacked him upside the head. The action was so surprising and unexpected that he face planted into his currently empty plate and a little yellow tab was dropped into his goblet without anyone's notice.

Emily traded seats with the previous student as Dumbledore continued on speaking and she couldn't help but smile as she took a drink from her glass. After checking the small bag the twins gave her under the table, she had all the tablets that caused animal sounds, _all except the chicken..._

Draco had taken a drink from his goblet before opening his mouth to say something, but all that came out were chicken sounds. After they had subsided a few minutes later, he glared at her. "My father will hear about this."

Professor Snape groaned from his position at the staff table.

Emily only raised one hand, showing two fingers. "Two things wrong with that statement." She said with a perfectly good authority's voice and tone, stating that she was completely serious. "Threateningly everyone with things your _**father**_ can do shows that _**you**_ have no spine. And do you really think he will fight /your/ battles for you? No. You are supposed to be someone who can take care of himself, or at least your position in society says that. From what I can see, you don't have a damn thought of your own and willing follow your father's orders like a sick puppy." Then she took a finger away. "And also, I am not your servant, your maid, or your mother. Do not take that attitude with me unless you want to run around the grounds as a furry little animal." With that she sat in her seat again, considering she had stood and leaned over the table while she had been speaking. Her eyes had darkened to a deep violet and seemed to crackle with hidden power. She wasn't going to take crap from anyone, least of all this brat!

"We'll see about that." Draco looked mutinous as he purposefully turned away from the older girl and pretended to listen to Professor Dumbledore's speech.

_'Shall I assume I will be seeing Lucius Malfoy tonight?'_

A smirk slid across Emily's face. _'If he does, it will only prove my point and everyone will see this as well. He'll become a laughing stock easily, or at least among our house. But I can say for sure that the gears in his head are turning and actually considering what I said.'_ She let out a low sigh. _'He's a smart kid but he's used to following his father. He has to learn to think for himself and follow what he, **himself** believes. Hopefully this advice sinks in early before it's too late to save him.'_

Truer words were never spoken. Draco's mind was actually processing what she said, and realized she proved several points. Secretly, he had a new found respect for her. Not that he'd tell her that.

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he watched the older girl dealing with Draco. It was hilarious, especially seeing him squawking like a chicken. He was especially grateful that Professor Snape's attention seemed to be staying on the Slytherin table now instead of focusing on him. He was feeling even more light-hearted as the feast ended, getting up to follow the rest of the First Years toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

After the meal, Emily walked over the the Gryffindors, hoping to get to tell Fred and George how well their new project worked out.

Harry and Ron stared in awe at the older girl. She was beautiful and clever.

"Brilliant," Ron stated, slightly flustered. "What you did."

Emily smiled at the two younger boys. "Thanks." Her head tilted slightly to one side as she looked at the small redhead. "You're Ronald right? You're brothers told me about you." Then she looked over to Harry and held her hand out to him. "You're name's Harry, right?" She asked calmly, trying not to get over excited about seeing her brother again.

Harry nodded as he shook her hand, frowning just a little. He was already getting sick and tired of everyone knowing who he was before he even met them. "You're Emily Snape," he commented, letting go of her hand fairly quickly. He smirked at Ron when he saw his new friend was blushing at the recognition from the older girl.

She frowned at him. She noticed something and gently reached up and moved his bangs. Her fingertips light traced the scar that she knew he was famous for but had a feeling he didn't like it. "Looks like it burns." She said before taking her hand away. "What was your last name?" She asked, knowing not to pay any attention to his fame, because her similar one scar already got some attention as it was and she hated it.

Harry seemed a bit surprised at her question. "Potter." He muttered.

Emily nodded her head. "Ok." She said not giving any resignation of knowing he was the almighty famous Boy-Who-Lived. Technically she knew, mostly cause she had been there, but hated remembering it and she had a feeling Harry did too. Everyone celebrated the day their parents died all because Harry himself had survived, mostly because of Emily, but she was always angry about that. For her it was a day to mourn those lost.

Harry seemed to relax a little when she didn't stare at his scar, but he still seemed relieved when the group began heading up the stairs. He was looking forward to seeing the Gryffindor Common Room.

Emily slipped a small green potion bottle into his hand. "It'll help if your head starts to hurt." She said When he gave her a confused look. "If your scar burns or you just get a headache, drink it and it'll help. If you want more after that let me know, ok?" She smiled before following her fellow Slytherins to the dungeon. She still laughed at that fact.

Harry clutched the bottle in his fist under his robes as he followed the others through the Portrait Hole and then walked with Ron up to their dormitory, his mind going round and round as he kept thinking about the older girl.

Something about her seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite grasp what it was. He did admit though, she had very pretty and unusual eyes.

He had a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep with her face foremost in his mind. Unfortunately, he started dreaming of people screaming and flashes of bright green light. He woke up panting, clutching the scar on his head as it throbbed painfully.

He looked over to the nightstand beside him and saw the little green bottle next to his glasses. He picked it up, twisted off the cap and cuffed the contents all at once. Immediately he started feeling the effects, it was as if it went straight to the source of his pain and soothed it until the scar no longer burned. He sighed in relief and looked at the bottle again. Looks like he's have to ask for some more tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

He talked Ron into waiting at the entrance to the dungeon corridor they had watched the older Slytherin girl disappear down the night before. "I want to talk to her," he explained, not mentioning the bottle.

Emily Snape was the first up and out of the Slytherin common room into the rest of the school like she normally was. Since it was still before classes, she decided to go to breakfast in her normal all black attire. Black pants that were more fitted to her body, lace long-sleeved shirt, black leather tail coat with no sleeves and two-inch heeled boots. She walked up the stairs to head to the Great Hall for something to eat, when she happened to spot two small first years. When recognizing who they were, she smiled and walked over to them.

"Morning!"

Harry gave the girl a tentative smile and stepped a few feet away from Ron, motioning for her to join him. "I wanted to thank you for that stuff you gave me. It really helped." He looked at her curiously. "How did you know I'd need something like that?"

She smiled at him more before looking over her shoulder to Ron. "Would you mind going on ahead? Harry will join you in a few moments." There was a hypnotic note to her voice and the redhead almost appeared to become hypnotized by the lavender-eyed beauty before he nodded and turned to walk to the Great Hall. Once he was inside, Emily took Harry over to a hallway off to the side.

"What I am about to tell you, you must swear to never tell anyone unless I tell you myself it is ok, understood?" At Harry's curious nod she continued. "I had a feeling that you would need it. I know how much and even when it burns. Believe me when I say it hurts quite a bit." Checking over her shoulder to make sure no one was in the hall with them, her lavender eyes met his emerald as she undid the buttons of her jacket and pulled back the collar of her shirt on the right side to expose her shoulder. Where laid the matching scar that marked Harry's forehead.

Harry's eyes widened as he stared at the scar on her shoulder, barely stopping himself from reaching out to touch it. He looked up at her. "How did you get that?"

"The same way you did." She said softy. After fixing her clothing she reached underneath her shirt and pulled out her crystal and held it out before Harry's gaze. "Do you remember this?"

He frowned as he stared at the crystal, reaching out to touch it as he searched through his memories. "It looks familiar," he whispered. "Like something I played with when I was little or something." He laughed bitterly. "Not that the Dursley's would have ever let me touch anything like that."

Emily frowned. "Aunt and Uncle?"

Harry nodded. "Unfortunately."

She nodded and let the necklace fall against her chest before she leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "It was our mother's."

Harry's eyes widened. He stared at her as he stumbled back in shock, shaking his head. "No..." Without another word, he turned and hurried out of the dungeon corridor. He practically ran into the Great Hall, throwing himself onto the bench at the Gryffindor table beside Ron. His hands were shaking as he reached for one of the breakfast dishes to start fixing himself a plate of food.

Emily sighed and walked into the Great Hall much more slowly. Carefully avoiding looking at Harry as she headed to the Slytherin table, feeling a bit down about the rejection. Even though he rejected the facts, she would watch over him and protect him, just as she did that night all those years ago.

Ron looked at Harry confused. "You alright Harry? You seem a bit pale."

Harry nodded, still not speaking. Instead, he concentrated on fixing his breakfast and eating it. He couldn't stop thinking about what the Slytherin girl had said, even though he was trying his hardest not to. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about the possibility that he might have more family in the world than his aunt, uncle, and cousin. He didn't want to think about the possible reasons why he had been sent to live with those horrible Muggles when she had apparently been living a full and happy life here in the wizarding world. It wasn't fair.

Emily sighed and ran a hand through her hair. At least she learned one thing useful. She tested the familiar mental path before sending a thought to the potions master. 'Is there a way to check and see what Lily and James Potter's wills said on what to do with Harry if they passed?' She knew her father didn't particualy like James, but loved her biological mother Lily.

'I have already looked at them with Professor Dumbledore,' Professor Snape replied as he continued to eat his breakfast. 'They requested that Harry be placed with Sirius Black. He was godfather of both of you, but he was sent to Azkaban soon after the death of your parents. That is why Harry was placed with your aunt and uncle. Professor Dumbledor thought placing him among Muggles would be the best way to protect him. He has enchantments over their home.'

Emily snorted. 'I say he would of been better off somewhere else. I suspect he's suffering from years of malnutrition plus other things. The boy's too skinny for even an eleven year old and you could literally feel his ribs if you accidently bumped into him. Not to mention /someone/ failed to mention he had other relatives, or at least an older sister. Then there's the fact that we weren't even raised together. I know someone failed to mention this little fact to Harry.' The last part she growled as she turned a chilling glare up to the headmaster. 'I get the feeling there are many things Dumbledore is not sharing with the rest of us.'

'Professor Dumbledor has done what he thought was best to protect both you and Harry. He thought it best that you not be raised together, especially with the people after both of you. I do not know what your aunt and uncle have told him, but I can already see he is as arrogant as James.'

Emily did a facepalm into her hand. 'Actually, more like a panick attack is more like it...' Then something struck her and her head snapped up. 'What if...' She trailed off as she felt her eyes widened. 'Shit!'

'What's wrong?' Professor Snape straightened up in his chair at the staff table, his eyes focusing intently on her.

'What if he developed odd powers like me?!' Emily though frantically. 'That would make two of us people would want to covet the powers of and only a few know we're actually related.." A conclusion popped up that almost made her growl aloud. '...and one of them is Albus Dumbledore.'

Professor Snape sighed. 'You shouldn't doubt Professor Dumbledore, Emily. He is doing his best to protect both of you.' He turned his attention toward the staff room behind him for a few moments, caught off guard, and then concentrated on his breakfast again.

Emily muttered several curses to herself, though being carfure to not repeat them mentally. She started on her own breakfast as well.

Harry finished his breakfast and quickly got up to head out of the castle. Their first class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures, and he decided to get there early.

Emily sighed and stood before heading back to her dorm to change for classes. If she was correct in her schedule she had Defence Against the Dark Arts first this morning. She'd have to find a way to drop off the pain potions for Harry without doing it face to face, she'd already spooked him enough for one day.

At the end of that day, Harry walked into his dorm with a small box on his bed, filled with the same little green bottles he had had the night before, along with a small note inside right onto that said,

_'Sorry for spooking you kid. Hope you forgive me on that. These will help with any future pains. If you need more, Fred and George know how to reach me._

_~Emily'_

Harry sighed, opening his trunk and putting the box of potions inside it before stretching out on top of his bed. He could hear the other Gryffindor's having fun in the common room, but he was glad to have a little time completely to himself. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the crystal or Emily's claim that they shared the same mother. He sighed and shook his head. The two of them couldn't be related. Her eyes were too different from his, for one thing, and he didn't even want to think about the possibility of being related to the Potions Master. The wizard seemed bent on making Harry as miserable as possible. He had trouble thinking that Emily was related to him, much less trying to wrap his head around the fact that /he/ might be. He sighed again and spoke out loud. "No," he stated with determination. "It's just not possible. She has me confused with someone else. She must." He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep.

Emily laid awake on her bed, the curtains drawn closed all around her, as she fiddled with her crystal. She still had no idea exactly what it contained, but could sense the strong power inside it. She wondered where her mother had gotten it. Had it been a gift from her birth father? Why did it radiate so much power that seemed so similar to her currently dormant powers? She sighed through her nose and closed her hand around it before turning on her side and going to sleep as well.

**_-(five year later)-_**

Harry woke up to sunlight streaming through the window next to his bed, his thoughts again centering on Emily Snape. The older girl had been on his mind every day from the moment the two of them had met. He was just grateful she had never brought up the idea of the two of them being related again. Things had only gotten worse between himself and Professor Snape over the years, and he couldn't stand to consider the fact that the two of them were related to each other. The very idea turned his stomach.

Emily sighed as she walked into the Great Hall, bright and early as usual and grabbed some breakfast while looking over some papers the twins had passed to her on an idea for a new firework they wanted to make. She still wore her all black attire first thing and actually kept the same style as she had five years ago. As she had noticed the relationship between Harry and Severus had gotten worse, she decided to do what she had to help out Harry in secret.

She looked up as a familiar black owl landed in front of her, she took the letter and thanked the bird before it flew off again. After reading the sender part of the envelope, she immediately turned it over and opened the letter. For the past five years, she had been making secret visits to Gringotts, discussing and planning to find out what exactly was going on. She knew there was something brewing around her younger brother, and she was determined to find out what it was. The letter was a monthly note from Gringotts that told of the activity of the accounts the Potter family had and how much was in it. She had been noticing over the years that the numbers were going down. She knew how much Harry took out each year but the numbers that were disappearing from the Potter vaults were five times the amount he was taking out for school supplies and such. This drew her attention greatly, someone was stealing from the family vaults and she was determined to find out why.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table with his back to the Slytherin table. He fixed his plate and ate his breakfast in silence, forcing laughter at the twins' jokes, barely even looking his two best friends in the eyes. Something was wrong. He knew it. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

Emily sighed and stuffed the letter into her pocket to put into secret records she'd been keeping later. Looking over the blueprints for the twins' project again, she gathered them up, stood from the table, and started walking towards the Gryffindor table. She stopped just behind Harry and handed the papers back to the twins with a bright smile.

"I like it. When do we start?"

The twins cheered and high fived. "Today after classes would be great!"

Emily smiled more at the twins' eagerness and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Harry finished his breakfast and stood up, glancing at Hermione and Ron before turning away. "I'm going to get my stuff. I'll see you two in class." He walked out of the Great Hall and headed up the stairs.

Ron turned to whisper to Hermione. "What's going on with him?"

"I don't know."

Emily sighed to herself as she turned to start back for her dorm. She needed to change before classes. On the way out, she spotted a familiar head of white blonde hair. "Morning Malfoy." She said politely as she walked past.

Draco nodded at Emily. "Morning, Snape." He looked around. "Where are you heading? Want an escort?"

Harry sighed as he pulled on his robes and gathered his books together.

Emily smiled and shook her head. "Nah. I have care for magical creatures this morning. I'll be fine." She cast him a slight grin as she patted his shoulder. "Go grab some breakfast before Crabbe and Goyle eat it all." She was grateful the Draco's attitude had turned a complete three sixty; granted he wasn't friends with everyone, he was at least respectable and didn't but anyone down because of blood status.

With that, she headed back down to the dungeon and dressed for class, grabbed her books and made her way outside.

Harry's head was down as he made his way across the grounds toward the greenhouses, not paying attention to where he was going as he continued thinking.

Emily came out by the green houses, looking up towards the sky as she walked. Letting her feet guide her to her class. Though she forgot to look as she just came out the door when she walked into someone.

Both of them hit the ground and and books scattered around them. Emily groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head before turning to see who it was she ran into. "Sorry about that-" the words died on her lips as she instantly recognized the emerald green eyes staring back at her. "Oh my god! Are you ok?"

Harry groaned as he sat up and rubbed his own head. "I'm fine," he muttered. "Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Emily rubbed the back of her own head. "Neither was I, to be honest." She moved to her knees and started picking up books.

He studied her carefully as he moved to help her pick up their scattered belongings. "You're nothing like your dad," he finally commented softly.

Emily paused to look over at him. Glancing around them to make sure no one else would hear them, she whispered. "I'll let you in on a little secret. He actually adopted me." Then she picked up the last book and stood, picking Harry's out of the pole in her arms.

Harry frowned as he took his books from her. "You're not really related to Snape?" he asked. He made no move to turn toward the greenhouses. "Who's your real parents?"

Emily sighed. "You already know half that answer..." But then she looked into his green eyes. "Sadly I have no idea of who my biological father is, I can tell you it want Snape or James Potter, but that's about it." She fiddled with her necklace again, an old habit of hers that she did when nervous.

He frowned at her. "Are you still going to try to tell me that we have the same mother?" he asked quietly. His frown deepened as he thought about his recurring nightmare about the night his parents were murdered.

Emily sighed. "Why is it so hard to believe? I was there that night." She said picking the reference to the night of Harry's nightmares off the top of his head. "Or do you just not remember the little girl who was with you when Voldemort killed Lily Potter?"

Harry shook his head as he tried to sort through his memories. There was always a little girl in them, but she seemed to show up at the oddest times so he had trouble believing that she was real. "My mother saved me that night," he whispered, repeating the story that Professor Dumbledore had told him about how Lily Potter had sacrificed herself for him.

Emily sighed through her nose. True, their mother had sacrificed her life to try to protect them, but that wasn't what had actually saved their lives. She knew she couldn't pry into his memories because of the potion binding her powers, so she couldn't help him remember. Though she did sense that something was glazed over in his mind, something else she'd been looking into. It was most likely something similar to a consumption potion, and if she was correct, she was going to burn the hide off the bones of the one responsible. That she vowed.

Deciding to drop the subject for now, she hefted her books into her arms and started to walk around Harry to her class. But she paused right next to him. "One last piece of advice Harry: be careful who you place your trust in." With that she walked away to the stairs to head down towards the half-Giants for Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry shook his head, sighing as he turned back toward the greenhouses. His mind was barely on the re-potting they were doing during class as he thought about the things Emily had said. By the time class was over, his head was feeling as if it was going to split into a dozen pieces. Instead of going to his next class, he slipped into one of the rarely used dungeon rooms and stretched out on the cool stone floor.

He thought the cold stone might help with his aching head.

Emily's mind kept wandering as well, she couldn't stop thinking of a lot of things lately. They were making progress at Gringotts to find out who was behind the theft of the family vaults, they said they were extremely close to cracking the case and would inform her right away when they did.

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as the pain intensified, calling out for Emily without even realizing he was doing it. "Emily..." he whispered. "Please, Sissy... help me..."


	4. Chapter 4

Emily's head snapped up at the mental call, and quickly yelled out a random excuse to the teacher before running off, forgetting everything she had brought with her other than her wand and small emergency bag she carried with her every where incase anything happened. She bolted through several halls and twists and turns until finally making it to the dungeon classroom. She was panting from the sprint as she slid into the room but gasped at the sight of her brother on the floor and ran over, kneeling down and pulling his head onto her lap.

He wrapped his trembling arms around her waist and buried his face against her stomach as he groaned, not yet realizing who was there and not really caring at this point especially if they could help him. "I... was... trying to... remember..." he managed to whisper, cringing and gasping in pain. "What's... hap... pening... to me?"

Emily wrapped him up in her arms and rocked him gently. "Shh... It's ok. Don't force yourself to remember right now." She could feel tears stinging at her eyes as she hugged him a little tighter. "I swear on my magic and my life I will help you remember and we'll be a family again just like before. No one will ever hurt you again..."

She knew who could help her baby brother more than she could and sent out a mental call to him. 'Father, please help... Bring Madame Pomfrey and Mistress McGonagall. Please... Hurry.'

Professor Snape dropped his wand as he heard Emily's voice in his head, surprising his class of fifth year students but ignoring them completely. "Homework!" he called out suddenly. "Learn this potion in and out! I want a five foot essay by Friday on the benefits and risks of it! Be prepared to make it /_**and**_/ test it on Friday! Class /_**dismissed**_/!" He walked out without another word, not stopping until he reached the Transfiguration classroom. He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door and waited impatiently for Professor McGonagall to answer.

The headmistress quickly came to the door and opened it, a bit surprised to see the potions master standing there. "What is it Severus?" She asked.

Professor Snape was a little paler than usual as he answered. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "I got a message from my daughter asking that I come quickly and bring you and Madame Pomfrey with me."

Concerned for her colleague and the student/daughter at mention, McGonagall quickly assigned homework to her present class than dismissed them and left with Professor Snape to quickly get to the hospital wing.

As soon as they had Madame Pomfrey with them, Professor Snape led the way through the dungeon corridors as he followed Emily's mental call. He burst through the door, looking around wildly. "Emily! What's going on?"

The teen looked up with unshed tears in her eyes, holding Harry close to her. "Something's wrong with him! He somehow called out to me mentally and said he had tried to remember, but all he got was pain..." Just then some tears started to fall as she buried her face in Harry's hair. "I don't know what to do!"

Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall looked around in confusion. "Severus," Professor McGonagall stated, "Would you mind explaining exactly /**_what_**/ your daughter is doing in here with the Potter boy?"

A rather angry glare passed over the young woman's face.

Professor Snape sighed, narrowing his eyes slightly at Emily. _'What have you done?'_ he asked her mentally. _'No one is supposed to know who you really are! Especially Minerva McGonagall!' _He glanced over at Professor McGonagall. "Perhaps she caught Potter trying to break more school rules and getting himself hurt in the process. It would not be the first time the boy has believed he was more important than everyone else and did not have to abide by the rules the same as the other students."

_'Nothing. He called /__**me**__/.'_ Emily bit harshly, tightening her hold on her brother. _'From what I can tell, someone fucked around with his memories and placed several magical blocks on him. I only know because he tried to remember me but then became overwhelmed in pain. Someone did something to him... And when I find them, Hell is gonna seem too good for them when I'm done.'_ Aloud she spoke. "I was actually down here looking for a missing book when I happened to walk by the door and saw him collapse."

"We need to get him to Professor Dumbledore right away," Madame Pomfrey stated, kneeling down beside the students to examine Harry.

Emily immediately went rigid. "No!" She shouted loudly. She refused to go near the man and she wasn't going to let him take Harry from her again.

Madame Pomfrey stared at Emily in shock. "My dear child, it is not up to you what is done. This boy needs help, and Professor Dumbledore is the best one to be able to help him." She straightened up and waved her wand, raising Harry's unconscious body into the air and guiding it out of the dungeon room toward the Headmaster's office.

Emily sat there on the floor, frozen in shock. Before she could stop herself, her rage got the better of her as she recognized the magical signature that plagued Harry's mind and body. "/_**He's**_/ the one who fucking caused it!" Then immediately she slapped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she just said. _'Shit...'_

Professor McGonagall whirled around and pinned the seventh year with a cold glare. "How /**_dare_**/ you!" She looked at Professor Snape. "She has done quite enough by alerting us to the situation. I realize she is in your House and is your daughter, but I would give some real thought to consequences for her uncalled for outburst." She moved to the door of the dungeon room. "And she will not be allowed anywhere near the Potter boy from now on." Without another word, she swept out into the hall and disappeared into the shadows as she headed for the Headmaster's office.

A certain gesture was flipped to the transfiguration professor's back as she storms away. Emily quickly got up from the floor, and without even waiting for her father to speak, stormed out as well, except heading to her house's dorm. "Fucking bitch. Always keeps lecturing me to tell the truth, then when I do she fucking slaps me in the face." Her quiet rant continued on with other names and language that displayed her /**_very_**/ interesting vocabulary.

Professor Snape sighed as he walked slowly toward the Slytherin Common Room. _'You must get yourself under control, Emily. I am on my way to the common room. You need to tell me what you suspect.'_

Emily continued passed the common room and went straight to her dorm, plopping on her bed and death gripping a pillow to her as she glared at a wall. _'I don't think. I /__**know**__/ what's going on. I just need Gringotts to confirm it.' _She knew that to get a legit blood test to prove that she and Harry were related, both had to be present at the Goblin bank, her mind started working on ideas in overdrive to get to Harry and sneak him out of Hogwarts.

Professor Snape walked into the common room. _'Come down here and talk to me. We'll go to my chambers so we can be alone, but you are going to have to explain to me what's going on, Emily. I want to help you.'_

Emily was silent for several minutes, debating on whether she should or not. In the end, she got up and trudged downstairs to the common room, still death gripping the pillow to her.

Professor Snape remained silent as he took her gently by the arm and led her to his private chambers.

Emily sat in one of the chairs in the room and thought about where to start, then figured out that the beginning was the best and opened her mouth to start telling her story.

It was several weeks after she had talked to her father that a plan was set into action. Since Emily wasn't allowed near Harry, she recruited the help of one Draco Malfoy. While the boys had still grown up to be rivals, they weren't as bad as they would of been if Emily hadn't stepped in to fix Draco's attitude first year.

Draco paced the floor at the end of his bed as he waited for Emily to come and tell him what she wanted him to do next.

It wasn't even a minute later when the seventh year came in and shut the door behind her. "I cannot thank you enough for helping."

Draco made a face, waving away her thanks. "Just keep your mouth shut about it and tell me what you want me to do."

Emily grinned. "Alright." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going to need your family's influence inside the Ministry."

Draco nodded. "Shouldn't be too hard. I can bully them if I need to."

Emily nodded. "Good, cause I have a feeling that the headmaster will try to pull every influence he has to try to stop us. Your family just has a bit more than he does, so it'll be a good for reinforcement. Also, I need you to get Harry alone. Out of sight of any other students and teachers, especially the youngest two Weasleys and Granger."

"Yeah. That'll be easy." Draco smirked at her. "Mind if I knock him out to do it?"

Emily sighed. "That might be our best bet. But don't give him a concussion or brain damage please." Then a smirk slid across her face. "Though if the other three try to follow, do what you have to."

Draco started to laugh but then gave her a strange look. "I thought you liked the red-haired freaks and the mudblood?" he questioned.

Emily pulled a look of disgust. "I hate the two youngest and their brother Percy, they're such pain in the asses and thinks everything should be handed to them on a silver platter. The twins and the two oldest of the Weasley children I like. As for Miss Granger, she was okay until she started becoming too absorbed in herself and following Dumbledore's orders. Sadly, we can't do anything to help her." Then a thought accorded to her and she smirked. "Though give Ron and Ginny a good punch for me, will you?"

Draco didn't hold back his laughter then. "My pleasure," he said.

Emily patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck to you then." Then she turned and started for the door. "See you later."

Draco waited until he spotted the two Weasleys, Granger, and Potter heading across the Entrance Hall before he struck. He twirled in a quick circle, in a move that Emily had taught him, and swept Harry's legs out from under him. While the stars were dancing around Harry's head, he moved quickly and punched both Ginny and Ron in the face before shoving Hermione into the nearest closet. He grabbed Harry and disappeared quickly into the labyrinthine dungeons.

Emily meet him just inside one of the abandoned classrooms. She came out of the shadows with a smile. "Nice." She said, referring to Malfoy punching the Weasleys in the face. "Professor Snape gave us _'passes'_ for now saying he needed us in a potions lab. Now all we have to do is floo to Gringotts and get this show on the road."

Draco nodded and led the way down the corridor to Professor Snape's office, laughing as Harry struggled in his arms. "Behave, Potter," he commented with a smirk.

"Let go of me!" Harry shouted, trying to twist around to reach his wand.

Emily beat him to it and took his wand, slipping it into her wand pocket inside of her school cloak. "Calm down, Harry." She said softly, her voice taking in a hypnotic tone. "Don't struggle. Ok?" She wasn't surprised when he stopped and nodded silently to her. She looked up to meet Draco's questioning look. "I'm not like most witches and wizards. I'm a little... different, shall we say."

"Nice... talent," Draco commented as they got to the fireplace in Professor Snape's office. He reached up and grabbed a handful of floo powder, keeping Harry draped over his shoulders as he stepped into the fireplace. Dropping the powder, he stated loud and clear, "Gringotts!"

Emily watched as the green flames whipped up to engulf them and take them to their destination, she grabbed some floo herself when it died down enough for her to step in. She took a breath to easy her mind, she always felt a bit queasy after this kind of travel. Releasing her breath, she raised her hand to about her chest before dropping the powder into the flames at her feet. "Gringotts!" Her voice said into the room before the flames engulfed her.

Draco stepped out into the lobby of Gringott's and set Harry on his feet, keeping a grip on his arm, while he waited for Emily to join them.

Emily stepped out and shook her head. "Have I mentioned how much I hate that?" She said more towards herself as she put a hand to the side of her head to stop the dizziness.

Draco shook his head, just managing to hold back his laughter as he grabbed her arm to help her steady herself.

She just caught his silent laughter and stuck out her tongue at him. Showing a quite playful side of herself.

He didn't bother hiding his laughter at that. "Real mature, Em," he commented, motioning toward the tall desks where the goblins were sitting. "Now tell me what you need."

"Who says I can't have a childish side?" She said before standing straight up again, serious. "First we have to ask for Griphook, the accountant of all Potter vaults."

Draco nodded, leaving Harry with her and heading toward the main desk. "I need to see Griphook. Now!"

The goblin there looked up at him, a sneer on his lips. "Who asks?"

"Emily Snape. Griphook should be expecting myself and my accomplices." Emily said as she stepped up next to Draco while guiding Harry in his still partially hypnotized state.

The goblin looked up to her, then nodded. "Very well." He placed a closed sign on the desk and got down from his chair. "Follow me."

Draco fell into step behind Emily with Harry in between them.

Harry's vision cleared up and he looked around in confusion. "W-what? Where am I?"

"Gringotts." Emily replied over her shoulder. "We're here to get answers and get some legal paperwork sorted out."

"Paperwork?" Harry shook his head as he looked at her. "My parents set all of that up a long time ago. There's nothing left to do."

She threw a light glare over her shoulder, not bothering g to answer his question as the goblin opened a door to an office.

He spoke in a growling and sharp and clipped language to someone inside, she assumed he was speaking the natural language of the goblins. Another voice answered and the goblin nodded before turning to the three. "Griphook will see you now."

Emily nodded. "Thank you, Ridgeknife."

The goblin attempted a smile and nodded to her. "It is an honor to provide a service to those who actually remember our names." Then he gestured them inside.

"You have /**_no_**/ business prying into my vault!" Harry insisted. He narrowed his eyes at Griphook. "If you allow either of them access, I'll bring charges against you in front of the Ministry!"

Emily whipped around and her hand shot out as she slapped him. The sound echoed in the room and Draco quickly shut the door behind them so no one could look in on them. She glared long and hard into his green eyes with a burning inner rage, but her voice was calm, solid and left no room for excuses or arguments. "**Sit down. Shut up.** And we will get to explaining." For emphasis, she placed her hand on his shoulder and forced him down into one of the chairs.

Griphook didn't seem too bothered by the outburst or the action. He simply say behind his desk and waited to hear what was asked of him. As expected, the oldest of the teens turned to him.

"I'd like to request a blood test for myself and Harry."

Griphook nodded. "If one of you would kindly draw the blood," he requested, nodding toward their wands while he pulled the necessary equipment out of a bottom drawer.

Emily nodded as she rolled up her left sleeve before drawing her wand, she touched the point to the inside of her elbow and drew a smooth line down to her wrist, magic creating thin cut but enough for blood to break through the skin. She placed her wand away and held her arm in a horizontal position so no blood would drop to the floor.

Griphook set a blank piece of parchment inside of a large bronze bowl and gestured for the girl's arm, who obliged and set her cut arm in his bony hand, then he tipped her arm down to her wrist almost laid on the bottom of the bowl so the blood would flow down her arm.

Draco moved forward and grabbed Harry's arm, holding it so Emily and Griphook could do the same with him.

Griphook gestured for the boy to be brought forward, which Draco did with Harry after making the same cut on the golden boy's arm that Emily had. The goblin tilted Harry's arm over a matching bowl that had a sheet of blank parchment. "Magical blood tests tell of you legacy, inheritance of head of house positions and of course, proving who is related to who. These blood tests cannot be faked or fooled, it is impossible to fake the blood that flows in one's veins." He tapped on of the bronze bowls. "We will have the results once three ounces of both of your blood flow into the bowls."

Draco kept a tight hold on Harry to keep him from being able to move.

Harry kept silent during the entire thing, he was weary, but he decided to just play along.

After the required blood was filled the two cuts were healed and Griphook instructed Emily and Harry to sit in the chairs for a moment as the loss of blood gave them slight dizziness. Emily nodded to Draco, silently telling him it was alright to let go of Harry.

Draco nodded, letting go of Harry and leaning back against the wall beside the other boy's chair.

The bowls both have a soft glow after a minute, Harry's a soft green, Emily's a vibrant lavender. When the lights died down, Griphook first took the parchment from the bowl where Harry's blood had been gathered and looked it over before holding it out to the dark haired boy.

Harry's hand slightly shook as he reached for the parchment. 'It's time to finally know.' He thought as he took it and sat back in his seat before looking down at the red script that had appeared on the parchment.

**_Name: Harry James Potter_**

**_Mother: Lilly Andrea Evans_**

**_Father: James Charles Potter_**

**_Siblings: one: Emily Melinda Potter-Snape_**

**_Level of Power: 800_**

**_Additional Powers to Magic: (blessed with)_**

**_1. Teleportation_**

**_2. Conjuration_**

**_Blocks:_**

**_1. Level of Power- reduced to nearly muggle levels (Status: blocked)_**

**_2. Powers blocked by Ultra block (Status: blocked)_**

**_3. Animagus: Stag (Status: blocked)_**

**_4. Forced extreme amounts of Accidental Magic (Status: blocked)_**

**_5. Blockage of memories (status: blocked)_**

**_All blocked placed by: Albus Persivse Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

**_Head of House for:_**

**_Potter (by birth)_**

**_Gryffindor (by birth)_**

**_Peverell (by birth)_**

**_Slytherin (by conquest)_**

Harry stared in disbelief at the paper in his hands before looking at Emily. "What does yours say?"

Emily took hers from Griphook when it was offered to her and cleared her throat before speaking aloud as she read.

**_Name: Emily Melinda Potter-Snape_**

**_Father: Unknown_**

**_Mother: Lilly Andrea Evans_**

**_Step-Father: James Charles Potter_**

**_Adopted Father: Severus Tobias Snape_**

**_Siblings: one: Harry James Potter_**

**_Level of Power: 1,500_**

**_Alternate form: 5'5 blonde Grecian woman with blue eyes_**

**_Title: Final Judge, Executioner_**

**_Additional Active Powers: (by birth and blessing, only main ones listed)_**

**_1. Flashing/Teleportation_**

**_2. Conjuration_**

**_3. Absorption of any power_**

**_4. Able to learn any language_**

**_5. Godly high levels of Magic_**

**_Blocks:_**

**_1. Level of Power: (Status: Unblocked)_**

**_2. Additional Active Powers: (Status: Unblocked)_**

**_3. Animagus: Royal Shadow Dragon (Status: Unblocked)_**

**_4. Linguistics: (Status: Unblocked)_**

**_All blocks: caused by potion created by Severus Snape with permission from Emily herself._**

**_Head of House for:_**

**_Evans (by birth)_**

**_Snape (by adoption)_**

**_Ravenclaw (by birth)_**

**_Hufflepuff (by birth)_**

**_Black (by naming as heir until rightful heir is of age)_**

**_Malfoy (by conquest)_**

Harry sighed. "You really are my sister." He shook his head then looked at Griphook. "If this test is so flawless, how come it couldn't tell who her father is?"

Griphook though about this. "Her father maybe something..." He pause to think of the right word. "Higher up than witches and wizards. My belief is, for all we know, he could be a god or primordial being, which would explain why magic can't gain a lock on him. Unless he chooses to make himself known, we will never know."

Emily's eyes widened in shock. She knew she was different and stronger than the average witch but the thought of being descended from a god... It completely left her surprised beyond belief.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously:**_

_**Harry sighed. "You really are my sister." He shook his head then looked at Griphook. "If this test is so flawless, how come it couldn't tell who her father is?"**_

_**Griphook though about this. "Her father maybe something..." He pause to think of the right word. "Higher up than witches and wizards. My belief is, for all we know, he could be a god or primordial being, which would explain why magic can't gain a lock on him. Unless he chooses to make himself known, we will never know."**_

_**Emily's eyes widened in shock. She knew she was different and stronger than the average witch but the thought of being descended from a god... It completely left her surprised beyond belief.**_

* * *

><p>Draco smirked, reaching out to ruffle Emily's hair. "That sure as hell explains a lot about your oddities."<p>

Emily looked at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Wait a second..." Harry paused before continuing. "I thought mom was a muggle born, so why is there a house of Evans?"

Draco answered this time. "There's always been a house of Evans. The family just had a long line of squibs for a while but then your mother came along. She's technically a pureblood like your father."

Harry shook his head, his head starting to hurt again as he tried to think. "None of this makes any sense..."

"It will once we get those blocks off you. Which is the next order of business." Emily explained, meeting her brother's eyes. "You are a perfectly capable young man Harry, with a good head on your shoulders and a heart of gold. We just want to help before any more damage can be done."

Draco nodded his agreement. "Once she told me what was going on, I put our childish rivalry behind me and now only stand here to help you two. I swear on my magic that you two will always have allies in the Malfoys."

Emily smirked. "I would hope so, since I am now technically the head of your family."

"Speaking for being the head of house." Griphook said. "Both of you have rings that will show your title as head of house for each house your tests say you are head of." He handed one ring box to Harry and the other to Emily. "And I believe Mr. Malfoy will turn over the ring to you, Miss Snape."

Harry still looked doubtful, but he took his box of rings.

Once they both had the rings on, the rings magically resized themselves to fit them.

Griphook then cleared his throat. "Now, removing magical blocks can be dangerous depending on who placed the blocks and how strong they are. In order to break them, Mr. Potter will need to drink a specific potion and be given a boost of power from someone much stronger than the one who placed the blocks on him."

Harry looked doubtful, still under the belief that Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of all time as he remembered some of the things that he had been through over the years and the way the headmaster had been there for him. "There's no one more powerful than Professor Dumbledore," he said in an almost hypnotic voice.

Both Emily and Draco gave him looks that said 'are you serious?'

"Did it fly completely over your head when Griphook mentioned gods?" Emily asked. "They are real and I will tell you that no one, not even the /**_headmaster_**/ is greater than a god." She still swore to this day to never say the headmaster's name unless she had to.

Harry didn't answer, a small smile on his face as he continued to think about the headmaster. His head was no longer hurting.

Emily frowned. "Damn consumption potions."

"What?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Harry's been given consumption potions lately, and by the look on his face, I would say quite a lot."

"What's it doing to him?" Draco asked. He'd never heard of a consumption potion before.

"Clouding his mind and causing pain when he disobeys who gave it to him." Emily explained. "The pain only fades when doing whatever he was ordered to do." Her eyes narrowed into dark slits. "I am willing to bet its part of the reason why he doesn't remember the night our parents died or warily believes what we are telling him."

"Is there an antidote for it?"

Emily's hand fiddled with the crystal around her neck. "One. But it's a pain in the ass to make." She sighed. "I'll make it when we get back together the castle. Let's settle everything we can here."

Griphook reached into another drawer of his desk and passed over another stack of papers.

Emily raised a brow at the goblin as she took the papers. "What are these?"

"It is the evidence you asked for."

Emily looked at the information. "Why am I not surprised..." She muttered as she looked at the names listed below. "All of these have been getting into the vaults." Her teeth grit in anger.

"Who's done it?" Draco asked, shaking his head as Harry continued to be oblivious to everything.

Emily had to surpress a growl. "People who are _'close'_ to Harry... Has been stealing money from the Potter vaults! I realized this year's ago, but I didn't know who, though I had a suspicion." She took a breath and let it out before she looked at the names. "There's Albus Dumbledore, who's been going into them for the past fourteen years. Then there's the Dursleys, who Dumbledore gives money to..." Her hands stared to shake. "To keep him '_vulnerable_' and '_helpless_' it didn't matter what they did as long as they kept him alive."

Draco's eyes widened. "Dumbledore paid the Muggles to /**_abuse_**/ him?"

Emily nodded. "Plus there's Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger. Dumbledore paid them to be friends with Harry and report everything Harry ever tells them..." Her hands curled into fists in anger. "Last but not least, he made a fake marriage contract between Ginerva Weasley and Harry. It's fake because no where does it say that Dumbledore is Harry's magical guardian nor is he the head of house." Now she felt ready to murder someone. Someone was going to pay dearly...

Draco's eyes widened. "Marriage contract?! We're only in our fifth year! Ginny's only a fourth year!"

"It doesn't matter. It would of been put into effect as soon as both graduated. Harry would of been forced to marry her and then she and Ron would have forever access to the entire fortune, or at least Harry's half of it."

"But you can stop it now, right?" Draco questioned.

Emily's lips twitched up into a smirk. "Yes. Since I am the oldest of the Potter family and the only one of legal adult age thanks to my seventeenth birthday having passed last year."

Draco laughed. "I would love to see the looks on their faces when they find out."

Emily smirked more. "You have no idea." Then she turned to Griphook. "First things first. I would legal guardianship of Harry since he is still under age. And I want him out of /**that**/ house."

Griphook nodded. "Of course."

Draco couldn't help but laugh again. "Are you seriously thinking about having Harry move in with you? You know how he and Professor Snape feel about each other."

Emily raised a brow at him. "Who says I'm staying in the country?"

Draco's eyes widened in shock. "You're taking him out of the country? Where are you going?"

Emily smiled. "I've been looking at the United States of America for a while."

"Take me with you."

Emily blinked at him in surprise. "Say what?"

Draco looked deep into her eyes, letting her know how serious he was. "Take me with you."

Emily sighed slowly. "Just you?"

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "Do you know of anyone who would /**want**/ to go with me?" he asked her, a sarcastic tone to his voice.

Emily rolled her eyes at him. "Fine. But you're mostly likely going to be stuck living with us until you're of legal adult age." Then she added before he could say anything. "Which in the USA is about eighteen or nineteen."

Draco sighed. "I don't have a problem living with you, Emily, and I can learn to live with Harry."

Emily smiled as she nodded. "Since I'm head of your family now, it shouldn't be a problem. Let us finish with the paperwork here, then once we get back to Hogwarts, I'll make the potion for Harry then we can leave before you can say '_Quittich_'."

"I'll get myself packed while you're making the potions. Maybe one of the twins can pack for Harry," he suggested.

Emily nodded. "And one to pack mine too." She raised a brow at Draco's look. "What? All I have out is my Quittich uniform and some books, I usually keep everything in my trunk. Plus it's not that hard to apparatus in, grab it and get out."

Draco frowned a little. "I can pack yours. We're in the same House. It'd be easier for me."

Emily shrugged. "If it makes you feel better." Then she turned back to the goblin and started discussing all other legal matters that needed attention, such as cutting off those stealing from the family vaults and taking it all back plus interest.

About half an hour later, the three were ready to return to Hogwarts.

Draco kissed Emily on the cheek before disappearing down into the dungeons to pack both of their trunks.

Emily blinked in surprise for a few moments. She shook her head and dragged Harry along after her to Professor Snape's personal potions lab.

"You're completely overreacting to everything," Harry muttered under his breath.

Emily made him sit on a stool as she started making the potion. It wasn't easy and she had cast a locking spell on both doors to make sure no one came in or that Harry left.

Draco finished packing his own trunk before slipping into the girls' dormitories to pack Emily's, going to look for the Weasley twins once he was finished. "I need to speak to you. Now," he stated when he finally found them on the grounds.

The twins both raised a brow as they looked at each other. They shrugged and faced the younger student. "What?"

"Emily and I both have trunks that we need you to put somewhere outside of the castle for us to have easy access to, and we need you to pack Harry's trunk and put it with them. I hid mine and hers in the unused classroom next to Professor Snape's office," Draco stated.

"So she was serious about leaving?" Fred said aloud.

"Looks like it." George agreed. "Alright. We'll have them hidden at the old whomping willow. Send us an owl when you guys get there."

Draco surprised them by holding his hand out respectively to shake theirs. "We will, and thanks."

Both of them shook it off after a moment and shook his hand.

Emily sighed in relief as she poured some of the potion into a glass and put it in Harry's hand. "Knew that phoenix feather would come in handy." She muttered to herself.

Draco nodded at them once more before he headed back inside and went down to the room where Emily had Harry, knocking on the door.

Emily unlocked the door for Draco while watching Harry. "Drink it." She ordered softly.

Harry shook his head, refusing to take the drink. "You're trying to poison me," he stated.

Draco growled, hearing him as he stepped into the room. As Emily locked the door behind him, he took the drink from her. He easily pinned Harry with one arm and used his free hand to pour the potion down the other boy's throat.

Emily blinked in surprise at Draco's actions. But then shrugged it off. "That works. Better than trying to hypnotize him."

Draco smirked as he finished pouring the potion down, handing her the empty goblet as he let go of Harry. "You wanted him to drink it. You didn't specify how." He stared at Harry. "What now?"

Emily smirked. "Now we get the fuck out of here."

Draco nodded as Harry rubbed his head, trying to concentrate as the potion slowly worked on unblocking his memories and powers. "The twins said they would hide all three trunks by the whomping willow. They want us to send them an owl as soon as we get setting in the states."

Emily nodded as she put away everything she pulled out. "And the American Ministry has our transfer papers and passports through now. Even got us a house set up for a few years." And if she remembered correctly, it was down somewhere in New Orleans, Louisiana.

Draco pulled one of Harry's arms over his shoulders to help the other boy as the three of them left the room. The potion seemed to have knocked Harry's strength out of him while it was doing whatever it was supposed to do. "Is this normal?" he asked as they headed toward the whomping willow.

Emily nodded as she helped set the now knocked out teen on the ground so they could grab to trunks. "It will keep him knocked out for a few hours while it gets rid of the blocks on his powers and memories." She shrunk the trunks and pocketed hers and Harry's before pulling out a black notepad. "This port key will take us right to outside the city the house they gave us is in."

Draco nodded, pocketing his own trunk before putting Harry's hand on the notepad and then his own. "How long until it activates?" he questioned, looking around nervously to make sure no one was close enough to catch them leaving.

Emily pretended to look at an invisible watch. "Three... Two... One..." Then they all felt the sharp tug as the portkey activated and swept them away.

Draco barely managed to keep Harry from falling over as the three of them landed on the outskirts of what looked like a major city. He had only read a little about America and had never been across the ocean before in his life. "Where are we?" he asked quietly.

Emily helped him steady Harry. "New Orleans, Louisiana." She answered with a small smile.

"And what are we supposed to do here?" Draco asked as he pulled Harry's arm back around his shoulders. "You're the only one of legal age." Then he frowned. "Or maybe not... I thought legal age in the states was supposed to be eighteen. You just turned seventeen."

"You're right on both accounts." Emily agreed. "But since seventeen is the legal adult age in Britain and we just came here, the authorized for me to be a 'legal adult' a year early. I just can't do anything like drinking alcohol until I'm twenty one." She put her hand in her pocket and fished out a piece of paper. "The American Ministry was nice enough to give us an address and some muggle money for a taxi or something."

A car suddenly pulled to a stop beside them as they stood there talking.

The passenger side window rolled down and a voice spoke with a thick Cajun accent. "You kids lost?"

"You could say that..." Emily said awkwardly. "We just moved here today... Would you happen to know your way around here? We're trying to find a house of our relatives." She partially lied.

"Honey, I grew up on these streets. Know 'em like the back of my hand." The passenger door opened, and the passenger seat was pushed forward... only a muscular arm visible so far. "Get those rowdy boys in the back, and you can sit up front with me, sugar."

Emily simply smiled. She was used to flirting and didn't really mind. As much as her father got over protective about her, she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She helped Draco get Harry in the back, then pushed the seat back after both were in and sat in the passenger seat and closed the door behind her.

The driver grinned at her, his dark hair falling over into vibrant blue eyes that were dancing with life. "Name's Nick Gautier," he said, introducing himself. "What do I call the three of you, and where am I taking you?"

"I'm Emily Potter." She said as her lavender eyes brightened a degree. She gestured to the two boys behind them. "The dark haired one's my little brother Harry. And blonde's my cousin Draco Malfoy." Draco nodded his head once when Nick glanced back at him. Instead of answering the last question, the only female in the car held out the paper with the address on it out to the Cajun.

Nick checked the address and nodded. "I know right where this is. You're headed into my boss's neighborhood, I'd say two doors down from him." He glanced over at the girl. "Do you know Kyrian Hunter?"

Draco answered this time. "When Emily said we just moved here, she meant as in we're new to the country. We're from straight out of Britain."

"In other words, no, we don't know him. This is a first time in America for all of us." Emily added.

Nick nodded as he wove through the traffic at high speeds. "I recommend you get to know Kyrian and his wife, Amanda. They're great folks and can help you out a lot... tell you where to get stuff you need, recommend great places to eat, all kinds of stuff like that."

Emily was impressed that Nick was driving so well with him driving so fast, she was discovering she liked going fast. She was tempted to throw her arms up and shout 'wheeee!' like a small child would do but thankfully suppressed it before she could make a fool of herself. She nodded to what Nick was saying. "Since he's your boss... What do you guys do for a living?"

Nick shrugged his shoulders easily. "I basically run errands for him. He's a..." He frowned a little as he tried to think of the best way to explain his boss. "... an investor." He pulled into the driveway for the small mansion at the address on the paper. "Here you are. Home sweet home."


	6. Chapter 6

Emily had a small noise as in she was thinking about his words before looking up at the house. She whistled. "Damn! I think it's bigger than your old house Drac!"

Draco studied the house from the window of the back seat and slowly nodded his head. "It is bigger," he agreed with her. "We won't have to be fighting about who gets what room."

Nick chuckled as he pointed to a slightly larger mansion that was a couple of doors down from the one they were parked in front of. "That's Kyrian's place," he told them before giving them the first look of concern. "The three of you aren't gonna be living here alone, are you?"

Emily raised a brow. "Why would you say that?" She asked curiously as she moved to undo her seat belt to get out.

Nick shrugged. "Any parent or guardian worth a damn wouldn't have left you alone on the wrong side of the city to try to find your own way home." He sighed softly and glanced out the window at the growing darkness. "Get inside, lock all the doors and windows, don't let anyone in that you don't know, and stay inside. You can go exploring during the day. I'll go buy some dinner for you guys and bring it back in a little while."

Emily raised a brow and opened the door to climb out, she got out and let Draco out, who carried Harry, before putting the seat back. She closed the door and bent down to see Nick again. "You make it sound like there are things that go bump in the night."

Nick ignored the comment for now, nodding toward Harry. "Is your little brother okay? I know a doctor I can have come take a look at him."

Emily nodded. "He got really anxious on the plane so we gave him something to sleep through it. He'll be up by tomorrow." Then she stepped away from the car. "So, we'll see you later?"

Nick nodded. "Don't forget to lock up and do /_**not**_/ open up for anyone except me. I'll be back as soon as I can with some dinner for you three."

"Will do!" She called out as they watched Nick pull out onto the street and drive off.

Then she helped Draco get Harry inside the house. They put Harry in a bedroom on the second floor and closed the door behind them. Emily locked every door and window with a spell then turned to the blonde.

"I'd say let's look around and claim our rooms."

Draco nodded, glancing at her for a few moments. "What do you think of that guy? Can we trust him?" He sighed and looked around at the windows and door. "He made it sound like there's some serial killer or something on the loose."

Emily raised a brow at him. "We had Voldemort and his minions back in Britain. Every country in the world has its own beauties and dangers. We'll just have to get used to the ones here." She looked down the hall to her brother's room. "At least there's no people trying to manipulate us."

"Yeah, but he's being awfully nosy about whether we're gonna have parents living here with us and stuff. I'm not sure if we should trust him. What if /_**he's**_/ a serial killer?"

"At that point we hit him over the head and turn him in to the muggle police."

Draco nodded and made his way back up to the second floor to choose his bedroom. He smiled a little to himself as he found one decorated in various shades of blues and creams that looked out over a luscious garden that was in the back of the property. "This is perfect," he whispered to himself.

Emily made her way up two more floors then Draco, and made it to the other side of the house before finding a room that was done in a few shades purples with a little black and two large windows that brought in much natural light. She smiled and pulled out her trunk before enlarging it and setting it at the edge of her bed. She walked over to the window and looked outside. She had a great view of trees and wilderness in the distance but looking straight down, she could see a very large pool. If she had to guess, she'd say it was about Olympic size.

Draco pulled himself reluctantly away from the window, pulling his own trunk out of his pocket and enlarging it so it would fit at the end of the king-sized four poster bed. He left the bedroom and walked back down to the first floor, doing some exploring on his own.

Nick went by Sanctuary and picked up four orders of cheeseburgers with the works... everything on them, side salads, french fries, large pieces of pie for dessert, and tall milkshakes... to go. He nodded his thanks to Aimee, not bothering to explain yet, before taking everything back to his car and hurrying back to the address where he had left the teenagers. He walked up to the door with his arms full and used his elbow to press on the doorbell.

Emily had been at the staircase windows in the fourth floor when she heard the bell. She looked outside to the front door and smiled before yelling down the stairs. "It's Nick! Can you let him in Drac?"

Draco opened the front door and sniffed the air appreciatively. "Smells good," he commented, reaching out to take the stuff from Nick. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to invite him inside or not.

Nick chuckled as he let the younger boy take part of the bags from him. "Smart attitude, kid," he responded as he sensed Draco's reluctance. "But I ain't a Daimon you have to worry about letting in your house. If I was, the sun would have roasted me by now." He laughed louder at the look on the kid's face and decided to play it off as a joke. "Just a local superstition, kid... vampire type stuff." He stepped inside and used his foot to push the door shut, glancing up to see Emily on the stairs. His face brightened noticeably. "Where do you want this stuff? I brought enough for all of us, including your brother."

Emily made it down all of the stairs before she answered. "Harry's still asleep and we haven't quite discovered where any of the dining rooms are yet, so in here should be fine." She said, gesturing to a den area to Nick's right. "And thank you. You didn't have to do this for us."

Nick shook his head as he sat down and began to open up the various bags. "Yes, I did," he stated in a voice that held no room for argument. He looked around again. "When are your parents gonna be arriving?"

Emily didn't feel good about lying some more. "They actually got stuck in security back in Britain so it might be a few days before they get here. Our relatives who already live here are visiting a friend and said they would be back tomorrow."

Nick nodded his head. "I'll crash on the couch," he stated decisively in a voice that held no room for arguments.

Emily raised a brow at him. "And if I were to say '_no_'?"

Nick looked into her eyes. "Then I'll crash on your front porch," he replied. "There's no way I'm letting you guys stay alone, even for one night.

Emily sighed. "Fine. The least I can do is offer to let you use one of the guest rooms. Trust me, there's more rooms than people in here."

Nick shrugged as he shook his head. "The couch will be just fine. I want to stay where I can keep an eye on things." He glanced at Draco, nodding in understanding at the look on the boy's face. "You're right not to trust me, kid. You shouldn't trust anyone that you don't know." He glanced from one of them to the other. "Feel free to ask me anything you want that will help set your minds at ease. I'll do my best to answer all of your questions."

Both teens nodded but Emily's lavender eyes were the ones that narrowed into slits. "Want to explain the whole '_things that go bump in the night_' thing?"

"And about Damions." Draco added as the teen started to eat his dinner. He was actually quite surprised how good American cooking was.

Nick forced a laugh. "I told you that's just some local color... vampire-type stuff that keeps the people on their toes. You'll find stuff like that anywhere." He glanced at Emily. "Same with taking precautions and not letting kids stay alone in a city... especially when it's one they're not familiar with."

Emily could easily sense the lie, but she didn't want to get into how she knew, so she allowed the subject to drop for now.

Nick leaned back as he began eating his share of the food he had brought, looking from one of them to the other. "What do you kids like to do for fun?"

Draco opened his mouth to say Quittich, but with the warning he received from Emily in his mind, instead he answered. "Chess and chemistry."

Nick made a face as he licked his fingers and reached for his milkshake. "Chess and chemistry don't sound like much fun," he commented. "I'll have to introduce you to the joys of driving fast and shooting pool." He glanced over at Emily. "What about you? What do you like to do for fun?"

Emily shrugged. "I draw and write. But I haven't had much time to do it cause I was a tutor at our school."

"You must be smart," Nick said as he picked his cheeseburger back up. He frowned as his phone began to ring, pulling it out of his pocket. He listened for a few minutes and then shook his head. "Can't. Babysitting." He smirked at the look that crossed both Draco's and Emily's faces, sticking his tongue out at them to let them know he was only teasing them. "Hold on." He pulled the phone away from his face. "Mind if a friend of mine drops by for a few minutes to give me a few things?" he asked Emily.

Emily shrugged. "Give me a name so I know who to ask for when I answer the door." She held her hand up when he opened his mouth. "And nicknames don't count cause anyone could go by them."

Nick held up a finger toward Emily as he spoke into the phone again. "I'm three doors east of Amanda's and Kyrian's. See you in a few minutes." He hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket before looking at Emily again. "He won't give you any name except Ash," he told her.

Emily simply raised a brow into a '_are you serious?_' face.

Nick shrugged his shoulders as he pushed Emily's food toward her with a pointed look. "Eat. I can get the door when he comes."

Emily sighed and started to eat as well. "If you get shot or stabbed, it ain't my fault." She remarked with a small grin.

Nick laughed as he finished his cheeseburger. "Nah. Ash only tries to kill me every other day. Today's one of the good days."

Emily snorted into her milkshake at that. Which caused some whipped cream to land on her nose, which she wiped off with a napkin.

"Talented." Draco remarked sarcastically then laughed when the female flipped him the bird with a non-lethal glare.

Then there was a knocking at the door.

Nick stood up and went to answer the door. He stepped back and let Acheron inside, taking the backpack his friend handed him. "Thanks. Would you let Kyrian know where I am? I ain't leaving these kids alone. They're from Britain or something, and they're guardian won't be here until tomorrow night."

Acheron nodded as he glanced past Nick to where the two teenagers were standing in the doorway. One of his eyebrows arched over his opaque sunglasses as he read their every thought and saw their futures. He sighed, growling a little under his breath. With another nod at the kids, and not bothering to tell Nick they were lying through their teeth... at least not yet, he turned to leave.

Emily felt a brush of her mind and instantly went of red alert. Her senses focused and her mind locked down. She had made it a point to build her mental shields up even better than most witches and wizards, last she checked not even the headmaster, the '_supposed_' greatest wizard in the world, couldn't even hope to get in. She was always a bit antsy to anyone trying to get in her head, whether they were trying or not.

Acheron smirked, tapping himself on the temple with the tip of one finger as he pulled the front door open and spoke to the girl's mind. _'You can't block your mind from me, kiddo, but nice try. You've got some skill.'_ He glanced over at Nick. "I'll let Kyrian know you're babysitting someone else tonight. We'll make due without you." He smirked again. "It's not like your punk ass doesn't get in our way anyway." He laughed as he stepped outside and shut the front door behind him.

Nick growled without any real heat to it as he flipped off the closed door. He sighed as he turned back to the teenagers. "Okay. So what would the two of you like to do tonight? I can play tour guide, or we can just hang out here."

Emily's eyes widened at the closed door. _'Holy shit...'_ But she didn't dare ask the question she wanted to mentally or vocally, not wanting to drag Draco or Harry into something worse than what they left behind. Though she doubted it could get worse than what had happened. She looked up the stairs towards where her little brother was. "I don't want to leave him alone." She said, knowing that both males would understand who she was referring to.

Draco set his empty cup back down. "What can we do here?"

Nick shrugged. "Depends on what kinds of rooms there are and whether they're all completely furnished or not. A lot of these mansions have game rooms, indoor pools, saunas, home gyms, indoor sports courts..." He let his voice trail off. "Might be worth some investigating. If nothing else, I can go out and rent a bunch of movies," he added as he motioned toward the large screen television set on the far wall of the family room where they had been eating.

"What kind do you like?" Draco asked, although he had had no idea of televisions and DVDs and such until Emily introduced him to some over the past few weeks. They mostly had to sneak out of Hogwarts to do it, but he actually found it to be pretty amazing.

Again, Nick shrugged. "I like action, some horror... fantasy's okay, too, I guess." He glanced toward Emily and grimaced. "Just please no chick flicks. I beg you."

Emily made a face as well. "Why you looking at me? I hardly find any good ones. But I'll mostly watch anything but a lot of chick flicks and horror."

"Thank the gods," Nick muttered, glancing over at Draco. "How about the two of us take a run down to the video store and see what we can find. She'll be fine if she keeps everything locked up behind us, and we won't take long."

Draco shrugged. "Why not?"

Emily smiled. "You boys have fun."

Nick led the way back out to his car and slid behind the wheel, peeling out of the driveway as soon as Draco had the door closed after getting in on the passenger side.

Acheron relaxed slightly, allowing himself to become visible again after Nick and the boy left. He had been sitting in a chair on the porch of the mansion near the front door since he had stepped outside, listening with his powers to the girl inside.

Emily opened the door and look over to him. "If you want to talk to me, you can just ask."

He smirked as he glanced over at her. "I was just waiting until the boys left," he responded easily as he studied her. He chuckled as he saw her hovering in the doorway. "Nick got you scared to come outside? I won't bite... too hard." He smiled, flashing his fangs at her. Knowing she was the daughter of a god, he knew it was okay if she knew about the world he lived in. "What's it like being raised as a witch?" he asked casually.

Emily cast him a mild glare and stepped outside while closing the door behind her. She took a seat in the chair next to him. She shrugged. "Honestly, it depends on what country you grow up in. But in Britain, it feels like we're stuck in the Middle Ages. We still use owls to send notes and letters to each other. Not to mention writing with quills and bottles of ink are a pain." She made a face of annoyance as she recalled it all, but then it changed once she looked up at him and shrugged at the fangs. "I've almost been bitten by a 1,000 year old basilisk, that thing had fangs and they were filled with poison."

Acheron arched one eyebrow over the top of his sunglasses. "Sounds like an interesting creature. We don't have them here." He stretched his long legs out in front of him and crossed them at the ankles. "So who's your dad?" he asked conversationally.

Emily shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "No idea. Never knew him, mother and step dad died when I was three and I even took a heritage test and it came up with **_'Father: Unknown'_**."

"Heritage test?" He shook his head. "The things humans come up with always amaze me."

Emily rolled her eyes. "No. The goblins came up with it and only those of us in the magical community has even heard of it, much less done it." She sat up at bit. "It basically uses our own magic to show who we're descended from, what we inherited and other things like that."

"Sounds like you've had to deal with some interesting characters. We should compare notes sometime, though I think mine might give you nightmares for the rest of your life." He pushed his sunglasses up higher to make sure his eyes were still hidden, studying hers from behind them. "Nice eyes, by the way. They remind me of a friend of mine."

Emily raised a brow at that. "Really? What could you guys have that'd scare me? I've seen and fought my fair share of dark creatures over the years..." Then her voice went down to a harsh, but quiet growled she glared at a random spot on the floor. "Plus manipulative all-mighty assholes who think they can walk all over everyone and tell them what to and what not to do just cause they can."

Acheron sighed. "Take your pick, but I think Nick is most worried about a Daimon getting one of you." He couldn't help but continue to study her eyes, something tugging at the back of his mind.

Emily looked up to his face. "Nick mentioned something about Daimons. Something about local vampire superstition. What are they?"

Acheron tilted his head to one side as he studied her for a few moments. "How familiar are you with Greek mythology?"

Emily's attention immediately was caught and her shoulders tensed. "Quite a bit. Studied up on it after being chased by Hellhounds."

Acheron nodded. "More than ten thousand years ago, Apollo had a mistress who lived in a small country called Didymos who gave him a son. The Apollite queen became jealous and sent some of her men to murder the girl and child. Apollo got angry and banished the Apollite race from the sun, cursing them to feed off of each other's blood and to die painfully over a twenty-four hour period on their twenty-seventh birthday since it was the age of his mistress when a small handful of the race had murdered her and his son. Another goddess taught the Apollites how to feed off of the soul of a human to elongate their life past that of twenty-seven years. If they choose to do so, they become what's known as a Daimon." He sighed, making a face since he wasn't used to talking so much.

Emily nodded, showing she understood. Then made a face. "Talk about overreacted. That's really a stupid move if you ask me. Cursing an entire race for the crimes of a few? It's ridiculous. Just cause one kid doesn't pass a test, you don't fail the entire class." Then she thought about it. "It there anything to help keep these daimons under control?"

Acheron smirked. "Yeah. Me."


End file.
